Deny It All You Want, You Know You Want It
by potahtos
Summary: Rin won't deny her feelings, but of course she'd deny wanting Len's underwear. RinxLen/MikuxMikuo/Lame/Oneshot/Rated T/ Suggestive Themes and Language


**Hey, hey! A silly little oneshot I wrote randomly and had no idea where the story was headed to. I don't know, I felt like just writing something like this so XDDDD I couldn't think of a title, so… Just use a random one XD**

 **Anyways, um… It's my first time writing a oneshot so cut me some slack!**

 **Ooh, and check out my pixiv! (yes, promotionnnn) Just made one yesterday~ It's on my profile page XDDD**

 **Still testing with my style!**

 **Anyways on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Owning Vocaloid is like owning the whole world… *cries***

 **Also, rushed and lame oneshot ahead!**

* * *

 **Deny It All You Want, You Know You Want It**

* * *

"Rin, Rin, Rin!" Len grinned cheekily as he tiptoed into Rin's room excitedly.

The room's walls were a light orange with a pure white closet located just beside a queen sized bed covered in orange bedsheets. The windows that watched above the bed were also hidden behind light yellow curtains that had an interesting pattern of oranges  
and objects were sprawled across the floor carelessly as if a hurricane had occurred. Of course, the person who owned the bedroom didn't really care.

Speaking of that person, a petite figure sat on an orange bed, her short blonde hair framing her small face with her bangs held back by white clips. Her sparkling blue eyes had the same shining glint - a similar trait to Len's. But then again, they were  
similar in many ways appearance and all. However, contrasting to the boy's mischievous yet calm attitude, the girl wasn't really ecstatic. Instead she was merely focused, channeling all her concentration on to the very instrument she had in her hands  
\- her acoustic guitar.

The one she got ever since she was born. Basically, her first birthday ever or when she just came into this world along with Len.

Lightly, she strummed a few chords which made an unpleasant sound and furrowed her brows when it didn't seem to satisfy her. It seems that those chords did not fit thebill. Rin then pursed her lips before humming a melodious tune. It was simple,  
cheerful and relaxing with a touch of sarcasm but Len was pretty sure it'd turn out as a sad song instead. Just maybe.

Got a happy tune? Make the lyrics sad. Boom. Big hit.

Well, that's how these two - Rin and Len Kagamine - go about when making their hits.

Even making the lyrics and tune suggestive also works. In addition, make the song weird and messed up is also the key to success.

And of course, an extremely good tune.

Again, Rin plucked a chord. She hummed the tune and frustratedly continued to strum many different chords in unison with the same tune after the previous one didn't seem to fit. Of course, Len decided to allow her some time to figure it out, patiently  
leaning on the door frame as his eyes quietly watched the girl's leaning figure over her guitar.

He honestly really didn't mind since he really liked the way Rin looked so serious which is not to be expected mentioning her usual sarcastic and energetic self. And the fact that she doesn't take lessons seriously. The blond also enjoyed the fact he  
got to see her work in the makings as well as hear it first-hand - something that only he had the privilege of.

Eyeing the hardworking girl made him smile and he faintly chuckled when the girl started pouting adorably. Her cheeks flushed red in annoyance and her eyes glaring playfully at the strings she would once again play on. Seriously, he wanted to pinch those  
cheeks of hers.

After a few trials and errors, Rin had managed to figure out the chords. Not wanting to waste any moment in case she'd forget them, the blonde hastily wrote the chords down on a paper that sat next to her on the bed as she leaned her free arm on the guitar  
to hold it still. The sound of sharp yet crisp pencil lead scratching on rough paper filled the room and Len could only watch in pure amusement, awaiting her next move.

"Finished!" Rin beamed like a child who just drew a piece of art as she held the paper. She scanned the whole page of her song and she nodded her head, admiring her work with pride. The song she had written was precious to her. Not only is it because  
she was proud of its tune, but the fact that she poured out her whole heart and feelings into it about her precious person.

A shy smile graced her lips and she began giggling to herself giddily.

"What are you grinning about, Rin?"

Her eyes whipped to her left with her neck turning in motion. Surprise hit her and in reflex, she rapidly hid her paper behind her. As a result, her face reddened as she could only avoid his confused cerulean eyes in embarrassment.

Len raised an eyebrow in curiousness at her sudden action.

"O-oh, Len!" Rin stuttered, trying to greet him normally, "Uh... Since when did you get here?"

Again, he merely put on an expression, questioning her current behaviour, "Since the last two chords you were trying to figure out." When the girl gaped and glared at him, he added, "I was calling your name but you didn't answer."

When Rin didn't punch him or settle this with violence, he couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious of her actions. After all, when she hid that piece of paper... She seemed to be flustered.

Smirking, the boy decided to investigate this matter and if whatever she was hiding was extremely embarrassing, he'd use it as a way to get at her nerves.

"So... Rin." He chirped happily, "I was wondering if you'd like to prank Miku-nee today."

Rin's eyes brightened and a dazzling smile appeared on her baby face, an aura of excitement literally surrounding her. Her bow mysteriously started wagging up and down and her eyes shined at the idea.

 _Sheesh._ She was _eager._

"Of course!" The girl practically screamed while bouncing up and down, a mysterious glint forming in her eyes. She had had an idea pop up to her on how to prank Miku last night and not only would it be amazing but it would end with Miku possibly going  
out with her long-time crush! That spring onion loving girl never worked up the courage to confess to him yet. And Rin was going to help her with it though she managed not to remember it due to the fact she's been so focused on her new song, "I have  
an idea! Wait here! I'll go get the stuff ready and everything and then I'll come and tell you! Wait fifteen minutes and I promise everything'll be ready."

"Sure." Len nodded in reply, smiling gently at her enthusiasm, "Just... Don't go into my room and stealing my underwear."

At his answer, her face exploded into a crimson shade. Len resisted all the urge to break out into a grin with great effort.

Rin only pouted her lips in reply, "That was an accident! I thought it was the drawer to your school notebooks okay! Besides, who would want your freaking pants. Besides you're a boy- oh wait. You're a shota, not a man. Of course it doesn't count."

 _'She just had to say that,'_ Len sighed before he retorted, "If I didn't know any better, "He grinned childishly, "You just said that you actually did want my pants since I'm a 'shota'." At this point, Rin blushed and was about to comment that  
she didn't when Len then began to speak in a fake posh British accent, "And in response to your _grand_ insult, you must be of the male species considering you have such brutish strength."

Something snapped in Rin as she directed her head towards the male who was smiling like an idiot.

A staring contest occurred between the two as they sent electrifying glares against each other, hoping the other would admit defeat willingly. Their stare-down met with the other, producing electricity as they dared the other to make a move.

That is, until they burst out laughing.

They kept at it for who knows and whatever they found funny was the fact that they just couldn't bear to keep the mocking act anymore. The girl wiped a tear that was clinging onto the corner of her eyes and Len stopped laughing yet still keeping the huge  
smile on his face.

"Touché, shotaboy." Rin giggled while winking at him, "Touché."

"Only a shotaboy for you, Rinny~"

"Keep dreaming." She only stuck her tongue out at him before placing her guitar softly on the bed and running out her bedroom door.

Also leaving the paper she wrote on.

Len eyed the paper questioningly and did not make further attempts to resist picking it up. After all, it is probably the only opportunity he had.

Walking casually while whistling and looking to the right and to the left to the bed, he quickly grabbed the paper carefully. He didn't want to go tearing or crumpling the song.

His eyes widened and seemed further interested when he read the title. Or rather, there was no title. Just... Blank. Intrigued, he read the rest of the lyrics and was greatly met with shock. The song seemed to be a duet - one for a boy, the other for  
a girl. Reading the page intensely, Len managed to grasp the whole story. It was about a boy and a girl. The girl seemingly fell for the boy who was always by her side ever since she was born but the boy doesn't notice. She kept writing songs for  
him yet he never noticed so she decided to give him one last song that poured all her feelings into it. What she didn't know was that the boy also had feelings for her too. The more interesting thing however was the fact that the last line of the  
boy's part and the last verse or chorus is left blank (other than the guitar chords).

A song in another song in another song. Wow.

Not only that, but it seemed to be about Rin and another boy. An all too familiar boy.

The blond looked at the page. He tried deciphering why Rin would write something like this though. What was Rin trying to say in this song? Is she the girl? Does she have someone she like?

Besides, there were words describing the boy that seemed similar to him. Blond hair, blue eyes and a shota-looking male.

And... There was only one male that stood by her side ever since she was born.

Len.

He broke into a smile at her feelings like a girl who had given chocolates to a boy she likes. Finally. Finally, Len now knows that Rin had liked him back.

But he needs to tease her about it first of course.

Deciding that she must have left the last few lines blank on purpose, Len took the pencil Rin used to scribble down the last few lines that would match with her instrumental. In addition, he wrote down his feelings in response to the girl's as if he was  
the boy.

After doing so, his lips tugged upwards to create a triumphant smile before quickly leaving it back to the same place she left it on the bed.

"Len!" A cheery voice rang from the door and Len flinched, immediately springing out of the bed. Just as he did so, Rin appeared with an orange and banana (Len's stomach responded by growling), "Everything's ready!"

The girl eyed Len before strutting towards the bed cautiously and warily seeing that she had left the paper on her bed that even Len could've possibly read it. She shook her head at the thought before placing the banana in his hands and walking towards  
her bed. Rin awkwardly glanced at Len as he started to peel the banana and bite from it.

"Rin." Len turned to the girl seriously to which she looked at him confusedly, "Can I ask you a question?"

The girl stared at him incredulously all the while gulping at what his question could be, "You already did."

Len rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Haha. Yes, I did. Funny. But seriously, let me ask you a question. This is serious stuff."

Rin slowly peeled her orange, hesitating at what she should do. Deciding it wouldn't hurt, she slowly nodded. "Okay. Shoot."

"You actually wanted my underwear didn't you?"

An awkward silence filled the room. Len kept munching his banana with entertainment while Rin dropped her orange on the floor to which she silently thanked herself for only peeling a tiny bit so that it was still edible. Nervousness coursed through her  
body and her face fumed as red as a cherry.

"W-what?!" She gave him a look of surprise and embarrassment, "I-I-"

"It's okay, Rinny." Len winked at her suggestively, "You can have my underwear anytime. Just don't be in denial, yes?"

Rin bit her lip in frustration and utter awkwardness. Yes, she did want it – _maybe_ – she does admit it, but it was seriously just an accident! She was obviously looking for his notebooks. Okay, maybe it was a lie but still!

When she was about to deny it again, Len only laughed while waving his nearly finished banana before walking out of the room leaving a flustered Rin sitting there self-consciously. She hid her face in her hands and started mentally screaming about how  
perverted that guy was, completely forgetting about her orange. But then again, he was kinda righ _\- No!_ She was not that perverted! It was all an accident, yes! It's not like she purposely opened the wrong- No, it was _an accident!_ An  
accident!

Wanting to calm her nerves and distract her melting brain from her conflicting thoughts, she decided to just play out the song she had recently made. Then after that, talk to Len about the plan - ugh. Just thinking about how to meet his face made her  
blush and heart race.

"Calm down me, calm down." She chanted to herself before taking a breath and bending down to grab hold of the orange. Quickly finishing peeling it and eating the delicious fruit and throwing the orange peels in her bin, she picked up her precious guitar  
that she's always used ever since she was little.

Rin collected the paper in her hands to scan the lyrics. It was a song meant to be a duet. And as all of you people know, it's meant to be for her and Len. Plus, it's her feelings for the stupid male. How she fell in love with Len, god knows why she even  
did. And for the past six years when she first realized she had fallen for Len, she mentally suffered since she was honestly seriously scared when her heart raced around him. For _five years_ she thought that she had an allergic reaction around  
him or something, ignoring the fact that her face would heat up around him.

Since Rin didn't know about Len and all, she left the last few lines for the male part blank since she had no clue about his feelings. Of course, she would go ask him to write the last few lines if he ever did feel the same way about her. If he _ever_ did.

Scanning the lyrics quickly, her eyes widened and then narrowed them to make sure she wasn't reading or looking wrong.

The last few lines had something already written on them.

And the writing was all too familiar... That neat and cursive writing could only belong to none other than that mischievous boy.

Eyes bulging out in surprise, she sat there dazedly as she re-read the words he had written again and again. Not only because he probably now knows that Rin is in love with him and read the lyrics without her permission, but because he wrote the last  
few lines. And the last line was all too much for her to handle.

 _'I love you, too.'_

Not sparing a moment, she placed her guitar beside her, dropping the paper on the floor and dashing for Len's bedroom which was only next to hers. Not caring if she broke his door or if she knocked, she simply threw it open to meet a surprised looking  
Len who was listening to music with his usual white headphones.

Len took off his headphones and was about to get off his bed to ask Rin why the hell she was running when all of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck. And of course, Rin was hugging him. On the bed.

Very close too.

' _C'mon Len, fight those damn boy hormones.'_ Len's eyes spun as he cheered himself on to ignore his urge to push Rin down on the bed.

Hesitantly and confused, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the girl's tiny waist and was about to ask her what happened when she leaned forward.

And what did that mean?

 _Oh boy._

Take a guess.

She was touching her forehead against his with a bright smile and at such close proximity too. If Len moved his head forward a tiny bit, they'd almost be kissing.

Tsk tsk, if you think they were kissing then you're wrong. That stuff should happen a bit later.

A bit red, Len realized why she might've been acting this way, "I take it you read the lyrics."

Rin bobbed her head giddily as her cheeks flushed, her bow waving up and down again. Seriously, her bow was just like a bunny's ears. The boy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, a soft smile plastered on his face as he leaned forward.

Seeing this action, Rin also leant forward while fluttering her eyes closed before their lips finally met.

There, here is where the kissing part is happening. Who cares if they were fourteen? Besides, the kiss was too tempting to refuse.

To put it shortly, the experience was magical and electrifying.

Gentle and not too rough, passionate, and just yearning with longing for the other as if their lips were made just for each other, Rin ran her hands through Len's soft yet messy golden hair, ruffing up his ponytail while Len just hugged her closer.

Their first kiss.

Their first love.

Their first for everything.

Their first-

' _Oh quit it with the cheesy parts, Len! Control yourself!'_

And they didn't need to say those four words to know they loved each other.

After a few minutes of kissing, they parted and gasped for air. Rin was the first to speak.

"How are you so good at kissing?" She asked with a look of disbelief, "I swear that you've never kissed before. Unless…" She glared at him and the male in question waved off her suspicions.

Len only shrugged in reply, "Guess I'm just a natural at it. Maybe because I'm just seriously talented and too perfect. But Rinny, you were really into it, weren't you?" He beamed at her in an innocently teasing manner.

Rin blushed, her heart speeding up at his grin before hitting him with her hand, "Oh shut up."

He only laughed at her actions which to Rin sounded like bells chiming.

"So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Nuh. We're husband and wife, no, we're rabbit and cat." Rin replied sarcastically while looking at him with a _'really?'_ expression, "Yes, we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Len pinched the girl's cheeks amusingly to which she complained to before he then spoke, "But hey. We'll be husband and wife soon."

His girlfriend blushed in response, nodding her head quickly. Besides, here Len was practically proposing her. Well, not really, but he's promising to propose to her! Of course, they'll get married! Duh.

Obviously, Len had to break the heart-warming scene and say something.

"And you'll be able to steal my underwear anytime. Even off of me." He whispers in her ear seductively.

His face was met with a pillow.

* * *

"Rin." Len looked at her sternly, "Ready?"

"All set."

Nodding to each other, they quickly separated, hiding underneath tables and the closet that had gaps you could see from on the inside. They swiped out their video cameras and in case they wouldn't be able to record, they had set up video cameras around  
the room. The Kagamines patiently waited eagerly, getting ready to catch their preys.

"Rin?" A high and feminine voice softly called as a figure wandered in, her long teal ponytails flowing behind her and her same coloured eyes darted around the room for Rin, "You called me?"

When she didn't see any signs of the usually hyper-active and sarcastic blond, Miku sighed and decided to wait for her by plopping down on the bed. Rin had told her to meet her here in the guest room, but where was she?

Alas, the heavens must have decided to bomb unfortunate events on her for a similar looking male but only taller and with shorter hair (boyish cut) walked in. Miku stiffened as she recognized those same teal eyes and her heart beat sped faster.

"Len?" The male spoke. His eyes scanned the room before it landed on the figure sitting down on the bed, "Miku? What are you doing here? Have you seen Len? He told me to meet him here for something urgent."

Upon addressing her, the teal-haired girl flinched and Rin had to fight the urge to laugh - instead opting to snicker silently.

"U-um..." The diva squeaked with her face reddening, "N-no. I haven't seen him. In fact, I-I'm meant to meet Rin here too." She stammered.

Rin couldn't resist smiling giddily at her best friend blushing and actually talking to Mikuo for once! Honestly, that girl really needed help with her love life and she knew she needed to push Miku to actually allow her relationship with Mikuo to make  
progress. Len on the hand was just bored as he waited for the moment that he could catch that one viral scene of the two – also because he needed to upload it in Nico dTube.

"Hm." Mikuo stared at the clock above the closet, "I see."

A shuffling of clothes was heard as Mikuo placed his hands inside his pockets casually, "Well. I guess we could wait... Or go up to look for them."

Miku simply nodded shyly before standing up from the bed. Staring back at Mikuo who gazed back at her only served to make her face redder than usual.

"Are you okay, Miku?" The teal-haired boy asked in concern before placing his hands on her shoulder and leaning his forehead on hers, "You look red. Do you have a fever?"

Again, Miku's face went a deeper shade of red at the close contact as she hastily stammered, "No-! I-I'm fine!" She stuttered while stepping backwards and waving her hands in front of her to push him away.

He cocked his head to the side before shrugging and walking towards the door which Miku quickly recovered and followed suit. Len and Rin quickly panicked. Oh hell no were they going to let those two escape now.

Just before they could exit, the door closed and a snap was heard. Surprised eyes were present on the older two just as they realised something. They were locked in.

Why? Because this guest room was the room that locked itself every time you closed the door.

And also because Rin attached a string to the door handle beforehand to make sure it looked like it's open but had taken away the door stopper. Basically, the string was what was holding the door open a few seconds before it had closed. Len had been holding  
that same string and at the exact moment, he had cut it with his teeth. Sure enough, the door locked closed.

"Wha-?" Miku cried in shock.

The yellow-haired girl grinned in delight before she closed the lights. She knew of Miku's fear and decided to use it to her advantage. Len shook his head at his now-girlfriend's sadistic behaviour but nonthelesswatched Rin hiding under the table  
near the bed who only gave him a signal to cover his ears. Both held their hands over their ears before a shrilling scream filled the room. A seriously high-pitched scream that could make your ears bleed.

And to prove that?

The glass lamp on the table which Rin hid under shattered. Thank goodness the walls were sound-proof courtesy of the fact each person in the house sings. 

When the shadows blanketed the whole room, hugging the form of everything, the blonds decided to change their cameras' modes. _'Night vision on!'_ The Kagamines thought in unison as they pressed a button on their gadgets.

"Miku!" A concerned looking Mikuo hurriedly ran to her side. He frowned deeper when he held the girl's shaking and fragile form.

Miku only smiled shakily in the dark despite the fear streaking her face, "I-I'm okay! I'm fine... Just... A little scared of the dark."

Rin smirked. _'Oh Miku-nee, you won't be soon... You won't be...'_

A growl escaped from Miku's crush as he hugged her protectively to which Miku reacted by blushing.

"This must be the Kagamines' doing." He concluded, "Probably Rin and Len since Rinto and Lenka are out. I should've known."

The tealette that was trapped in his arms like a prisoner only whimpered and buried her head further onto his chest. She was visibly shaking and Mikuo patted her head comfortingly.

"Shh." He whispered gently, "It's okay, Miku. Don't worry. The dark's nothing to be afraid of, and you have me here after all."

Despite the darkness, Mikuo could see Miku raising her head and looking at him with tears in her eyes, her eyebrows drooping down. She looked so adorable. At that moment, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He just couldn't hold the desire any longer.

Delicately, he placed a finger on her chin to which Miku flustered at the action. His eyes met with hers, love and longing present in each other's' pair of turquoise stones.

He tilted her head towards him and waited. Miku only complied by further closing the proximity so Mikuo leant in to kiss her, their lips soon touching one another's. To his surprise, Miku didn't fight back but instead started kissing him too. He licked  
her bottom lip, asking for entrance and Miku parted her mouth, allowing Mikuo to explore every nook and cranny of her. He has to admit, she tasted delicious especially when you can taste that hint of spring onions she previously snacked on.

Tongues dancing, the kiss went on for ages.

Rin clasped her hands together in envy. She wished that was Len and her but of course, it will happen soon. Soon. To Len, he had to muster the will to fight back his chuckles of snorting laughter. He never knew Mikuo could be this passionate.

At least his kiss with Rin was innocent.

Lips slowly disconnecting as they panted for air, a blush faintly spread its way across Miku's face as she softly asked about Mikuo's action.

"I-it's because..." The boy in question sighed uneasily while rubbing the back if neck, face red, "I wanted you not to be scared and..." He turned to look at her in the eye, "I-I... I love you, Miku."

Miku's eyes widened. Did he just..?

Comprehending his words, Miku gave him a warm smile before she held his hands.

"I love you, too, Mikuo." She spoke gently and they melted into another kiss again.

Well, that is until a bang was heard.

"Finally!" Len screamed in exasperation as he opened the closet, ultimately revealing his hiding spot.

The lights turned on, the door had opened and two blond fourteen year olds had jumped out of their hiding spots. In addition, a whole crowd of their friends filed into the room cheering them on.

They were in a daze, obviously confused and not aware of the situation. Since when did they come here?

Their friends started wooing, practically bombarding them with comments on how they took so long, how they looked cute together and how they had feelings for each other.

"Man, you adorable little munchkins took ages!" Meiko laughed drunkenly, a bottle of sake present in her hands.

Luka only congratulated them before turning to Mikuo and telling him advice. One particular one was, "Don't forget to use protection, okay!"

Miku's face burned while Mikuo could only think of two people who could've done this.

"KAGAMINES!" He yelled.

Mikuo was furious. But he couldn't deny that he was grateful to the two for making him and Miku end up together.

 _Still._

He then chased after the two who had escaped the room, running in fits of laughter and hand in hand.

* * *

"And it all ended with me and Rin squashing him with our road roller." Len said proudly to Lenka who was attempting to control a child cradled in her arms.

The older girl only clicked her tongue in response while rolling her eyes, "Yes, yes. That's good and all, Len. I'm happy that that happened to you six years ago but shouldn't you be going now?"

Raising his wrist to check his black and gold watch, Len's eyes became as big as saucers when he realised the time.

"Oh shoot! Gotta go! Thanks, Lenka-nee!" He spoke in a rushing manner, "Make sure to go to the front seats with Rinto okay!" Len yelled before leaving the woman to tend to her baby. The last thing he heard was chuckling and the sound of a baby burping.

He headed towards where the altar was, greeting back every person before making his way just in front of the altar. Mikuo – his best man – stood by him while smiling as a sign of congratulating the younger male. The blond smiled back knowing that Mikuo  
was soon to get married to Miku herself. Fidgeting, Len made sure to tidy up his yellow tie and dusting off his white tuxedo to make himself look more presentable.

Look around the place, he spots Lenka and Rinto sitting on the front pews and all his other close friends he had lived with. They all gave him a gesture og congtrylations which Len responded by , the organ started playing the song that  
Rin had written when that led to them ending up with each other and the church's doors flew open, Len shaking in slight nervousness.

Yet what met his sights made his jaw drop. Standing by the door and holding Kaito's arm was Rin and she looked beautiful. In fact, saying that she looks like a goddess is just an understatement. His heart raced and he had to resist the urge to go there  
and kiss her so he clenched his fist to fight it.

Her white dress that flowed across the floor behind her, shining with flower crystals had hugged her thin figure very well and her golden hair that grew longer over the years tied into a bun with a few strands framing her small face. A pure white veil  
covered her face yet you could still see that ethereal smile behind it. The bouquet full of white calla lilies, orange roses and a bunch of other yellow, white and orange flowers she held were no match for her beauty.

He was so entranced by her appearance that he didn't even notice that she was soon standing next to him.

"Like what you see?" She smirked and he coughed. Two can play at that game.

"Yes, I do." Len smiled charmingly causing Rin's heart to race.

You would have thought that she'd have gotten used to his smiles and all by now but no. Every time! Every time her heart would beat faster and she'd feel like she'd fallen in love all over again. And it greatly irked her that Len always used it to his  
advantage when he wanted something. They then turned to face the priest who began to introduce the two and Len couldn't help but whisper something to Rin's ears.

He chuckled as he huskily blew on her ear, "Hey, we're getting married. You can steal my underwear all you like now. Maybe you could steal it off me tonight."

* * *

 _"Deny it all you want, you know you want it."_

* * *

 **And it's finished! Yay! Lame oneshot that sounds really rushed I know but eh, oh well XD Writing it in the middle of the night is taking a toll on my brain. And no, the song mentioned in this story does not exist at all. Mainly because I wasn't bothered to search for a song and decided to make it up myself.**

 **I purposely didn't explicitly tell what the characters' relationships were so feel free to interpret them as twins or friends or whatever.**

 **I don't know how to do kiss scenes ughhhh... *blushes in embarrassment* I'm such an amateur ahaha.**

 **Yes, I'm working on the fourth chapter of 'Life Full of Oranges' so please bear with me. Busy stuff has been happening lately so… XD**

 **Anways, I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
